


Dating a Killer Robot

by Lolliwusel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I have no idea what I'm doing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Frisk, Self-Insert, Social Anxiety, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolliwusel/pseuds/Lolliwusel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>EDIT 5th June 2016 WTH THIS ALREADY HAS 300 HITS THAT'S TERRIFYING BUT I GUESS THANK YOU FOR READING MY ATTEMPT AT WRITING OMG</p><p>OKAY so this is basically the first time ever I'm writing fanfiction so please don't judge it too hard. Also English is not my first language, I'm pretty good but if my vocabulary seems a little limited sometimes, that would be why. Constructive criticism is always, always welcome but please don't be mean, okay? <3</p><p>OH AND FIRST CHAPTER AND ALREADY A TW FOR ANXIETY ATTACK? I really don't know if I wrote it well. Ugh. And it's gonna continue into the next chapter.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Enjoy the show!

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 5th June 2016 WTH THIS ALREADY HAS 300 HITS THAT'S TERRIFYING BUT I GUESS THANK YOU FOR READING MY ATTEMPT AT WRITING OMG
> 
> OKAY so this is basically the first time ever I'm writing fanfiction so please don't judge it too hard. Also English is not my first language, I'm pretty good but if my vocabulary seems a little limited sometimes, that would be why. Constructive criticism is always, always welcome but please don't be mean, okay? <3
> 
> OH AND FIRST CHAPTER AND ALREADY A TW FOR ANXIETY ATTACK? I really don't know if I wrote it well. Ugh. And it's gonna continue into the next chapter.

You let your eyes wander over the enourmous crowd of screaming and applauding women and some sparsely scattered annoyed men who were probably dragged along to the show by their girlfriends, while you squeezed your way through the masses of sweaty jumping bodies, probably stepping on who knows how many feet in the process. You hated crowds like these. Everyone was way too close and way too touchy (you had lost count of how many times people had thrown their arms over your shoulders and tried to make you sway along with them to the music) and it was way too loud. Please no, you thought to yourself as the familiar pounding of your heart set in, your breath grew shorter and the feeling of dread loomed over you. Please not now, not here, in the middle of all these people. You had to find Katy. Then you could move to somewhere less crowded, or maybe she was tired enough and you could convince her to leave early. Shhh, don't get your hopes up, you scolded yourself. Katy will not miss a second of this show. She had literally begged you for weeks (though you didn't really understand why. She would have gone anyway, of course she would have. She just didn't want to go alone.), and now she was gone. You were mad. God freaking damn it, Katy. Don't run off on me like that.

You would have been completely content sitting on your comfortable couch at home and listening to her squeaking and fangirling there, but no. Katy, as a dedicated Mettaton fan for all her life until the day of her death (her words, not yours!), absolutely could NOT miss Mettaton's concert show, not if it was in your town. And of course, as her best friend and roommate, you absolutely had to tag along. Even if you didn't want to. You didn't even like Mettaton, damn it! He was way too over the top eccentric for your liking and she knew that, seeing as making fun of everything he did was somewhat a new hobby of yours.

Another day of chilling on the couch, with nothing else to watch because everything on TV at this time was either totally stupid or Mettaton. You and Katy were watching MT-TV (Mettaton's own TV station, of course.) You were loudly ridiculing every cheesy sentence he uttered in the cringey romantic drama you were watching. Right now, he was fighting for the heart of a beautiful slime monster. After a supposedly dramatic scene, the commercial break came on. Even the commercials were all Mettaton. By now you were sick of his stupid handsome face. Katy still had her eyes glued to the screen, following every movement of her favorite robotic actor/talk-/cooking-/talent-/whatever- show host/singer/dancer/model... You wondered what the hell else he was. He seemed to have literally every single job in every entertainment branch anyone had ever come up with. That made you wonder...  
"Hey Katy, with how many entertainment branches Mettaton is in... have you ever wondered if he's also a porn star?" Katy tore her eyes away from the screen to shoot you a disapproving glare and throw a pillow at you, but from the bright blush creeping up on her face and her deliberate efforts to not look at you anymore, you could tell that she had wondered. And probably checked.

You giggled at the memory and pushed further through the crowd, shooting a sympathetic look to a guy who looked about at the end of his patience with an especially loud and squeaky specimen of a girlfriend by his side, when you suddenly saw a mane of hair jumping up and down that looked suspiciously like Katy's bubblegum-pink dye job. She seemed to be staying in one place for now, so you allowed yourself to push aside your wish of scolding her and look at the stage for a moment, where Mettaton was putting on quite the show, rapidly, yet fluently switching between different poses in a crazy captivating dance, of course always showing off his (admittedly pretty damn fine) legs. How could someone made of metal be this flexible? And how could he have such an expressive face? It must be magic. Literally. 

You were still staring at his face when suddenly his eyes met yours. A spark ran through your entire body, and you quickly averted your gaze as you felt a blush creeping up on your cheeks. Even though he must be used to having everyone's eyes on him, you had been staring and somehow felt like you had been rude. Bullshit, you told yourself. He's on a goddamn stage, you're SUPPOSED to be looking at him!  
Why was the real Mettaton so much more captivating than on TV anyway? But still. You turned back to where Katy was still jumping up and down. You decided it was time for her scolding, so you tried to walk over to her, but you were too close to the stage and people had formed a barrier that was not so easily passed. Oh hey, it's the monster's exile all over again, except this time it was you who was barred from freedom. You instantly scolded yourself. That's not even anywhere close to being the same thing! You anxiously looked at the people surrounding you, especially the monsters. Monsters had all kinds of powers, right? What if some of them could read minds? What if they had heard your stupid thought just now and though you were being a jerk, comparing a crowd at a show to generations of innocent people being trapped under a mountain?  
Damn overthinking. 

You looked back at the stage, where Mettaton had stopped dancing and was now speaking to his fans. You couldn't care less about what he was saying as you let your eyes wander over him once again. You admired his posture. He held his head high, showing off his slender metal neck, shoulders back, chest out... you had a nice side view of him from where you were standing, and as your eyes looked him all over, you couldn't help but notice how great he looked in these shiny leggings he was wearing. They were reflecting the white and pink stage lights, giving some nice definition to his long, shapely legs and also his butt. It looked so round and perfect and... it made you want to pinch it. Sexy robot apple butt.  
You scolded yourself. Stop staring at his butt, dammit.  
You quickly looked up again and studied his handsome face instead, the defined jawline, high cheekbones, the straight, tall nose, the perfect eyebrows (eyebrow game on fleek, you thought) the sultry eyes with long lashes and dramatic eyeshadow... Your eyes met his once again, and a smirk decorated his lips.  
"So, my darlings~ For the next act, I will need a partner to assist me. And..." His gaze wandered over the crowd and got stuck on you. "I think I've found the perfect candidate! My dears, would you make way for my very charming partner?" Suddenly, people were squeezing to the sides so you had a straight shot to the stage. Everyone who could was looking at you now, and those standing further back were standing on their tiptoes to see who caught their Idol's attention. You even saw some shorter monsters being lifted up by humans or taller monsters so they could see. The attention was making you anxious. You broke out into a sweat and your heart went faster. But before you could find the words to protest against any of this, Mettaton's arms suddenly expanded all the way to you and he swept you off your feet and pulled you onto the stage. Setting you down by his side, he smiled you and someone thrust a microphone into your hands. Your hands clasped around it and you stared at it like it was the first time you had ever seen such a strange device. You looked into the crowd again. Everyone was whispering and staring at you.  
"I trust you know the lyrics, darling?" Mettaton's voice barely came through to you. Everything sounded louder, but more muffled than normal. Cold and hot showers were running over your body and your breath was getting heavier. You felt yourself starting to shake and your hands were getting sweaty. What were you supposed to do? Sing? But what? You wanted to tell Mettaton to let you get the hell off this stage, but the words got stuck behind a lump in your throat. Tears were running down your face as you started sobbing.  
"Are you alright?" You looked up at the tall robot man and could faintly make out his concerned expression. You shook your head. He grabbed the microphone from your hand, turned to the crowd and said "It's time for a break, my dears! Please give a big hand for our DJ, who will be entertaining you with a mix of all your favorite songs from my new album!" He gestured somewhere out of your line of sight, then he put his arm around your shoulder and said softly: "Come with me, darling." You tried to take a step, but your knees almost buckled. He quickly caught you and picked you up, you curling up into a quivering sobbing mess in his arms. With quick steps, he carried you off to the backstage area.


	2. Fall from Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you're thrust from a mortifying experience into an awkward one.

Everything felt so unreal. You could barely realize anything happening around you, it was like you had completely split from reality. Colorful specks were dancing in front of your eyes where things were moving, everything was blurred. You faintly felt a tissue dabbing at your tear-stained cheeks and saw Mettaton crouching in front of you. He had set you down on a plush pink sofa and you remembered him calling for someone to bring a glass of cold water for you. You were still confused and unable to understand what had just happened. It was one of those strange moments where you feel like you should know where you are and what you are doing and how you're supposed to react, but for some reason you don't and that makes the situation incredibly terrifying even though it probably shouldn't be.  
"Darling, what is wrong?" You heard Mettaton ask you. You tried to reply, but the lump in your throat was still preventing you from getting out anything other than a shaky whimper.  
Mettaton took your trembling hands in his gloved ones. "Shhh,it will be alright." He said softly. You wanted to believe him,you really did. But it didn't feel like it right now. You just kept crying, and cried even more when you thought about how you had totally ruined his show and how you were causing even more trouble now by just being here. It would've been much better if you had just resisted Katy's begging and stayed home and watched the show from there. You being here was a mistake. YOU were a mistake. And now he had to go to so much trouble to just calm down the shivering mess that was you.  
But Mettaton had the patience of a saint. He stayed with you, dabbing away your tears and smudged mascara, stroking your hair, holding your hands, all the while talking to you softly. You didn't even really know what he was saying most of he time, but his tone was so soothing. Eventually, you felt yourself becoming less and less shaky and you were more aware of your surroundings again. Just as Mettaton asked you if you were feeling any better, a catlike monster man came running, carrying a tablet with a glass of fizzy water with ice cubes floating in it, a straw, a starfruit slice on the rim and a little paper umbrella. You gratefully took it from the tablet and sucked on the straw like on a baby bottle.  
As the cold liquid touched your tounge, you realized how dry your mouth had gotten. Suddenly, you felt a prickling sensation from the water, but it didn't feel like your regular fizzy water. It was more like eating pop rocks, but still different. You let the water run down your throat, where the sensation was continuing, yet it wasn't unpleasant. You could feel it flowing all the way down to your stomach, where the prickling suddenly made way for a more warm and soothing feeling. You felt it flooding through your entire body and slowly taking away the exhaustion and tenseness from the anxiety attack. You wondered how a simple glass of water could make you feel so rejuvenated. It was like magic!  
Upon closer examination, you saw that the bubbles in the water were actually shaped like tiny stars. Oh. Magic water. That explains things.  
Your fascination with the water was cut short when you looked up briefly and saw Mettaton now standing and towering over the cat man, who shrunk together under the enraged look Mettaton was giving him.  
"What was it now that took you so long?!"  
The tone Mettaton was using on this guy was so drastically different from how he had spoken to you just a minute ago that you actually flinched.  
"Can't you tell that this young lady needed help?! Really, your incompetence is at a new high lately!..." You cut Mettaton off by slightly tugging on his arm. "Please don't yell at him..."  
As Mettaton turned around to you, his anger seemed to instantly melt off of his face at the look of your anxious expression and the tears once again shimmering in the corner of your eyes. You didn't need stress and yelling right now.  
Mettaton gently laid a hand on your head and stroked your hair. I'm sorry, Darling. I did not mean to upset you." Turning back to his employee, he said: "Burgerpants, I'll let this slide this one time. Don't get used to it though, and please work on your reliability, will you? You're dismissed for now."  
His tone was friendlier, but still had a sense of strictness and slight condescension to it. Burgerpants looked irritated for a second, but scurried off.  
You let out a giggle you had supressed when you heard the name. "Burgerpants, huh? That's not his real name, is it?" "Of course not, but nobody really knows what his real name is" Mettaton chuckled. "Not even me!" , he admitted. "How did he get that name though?" You were legitemately curious now. How does one go about getting a nickname like that? "Oh, it's a fun story actually! Want me to tell it to you, dear?" You nodded eagerly. 

It really was funny, but you couldn't help but feel a little bit bad for Burgerpants while you laughed. How embarassed the poor guy must have been.  
You really enjoyed talking to Mettaton. After the first story, you made him tell you more and more about himself, asking him all kinds of questions about his life, his career... it helped you take your mind off what just happened on the stage.  
Who would have thought that Mettaton would be so friendly and down to earth? Apart from his little slip up with Burgerpants earlier, he had only shown his most charming side. You had pictured him to be like you had always seen him on his shows: Narcissistic, self absorbed, and totally over the top extravagant. But while he seemed well aware of the fact that he was gorgeous, he didn't drive it in like he did on his shows. He didn't talk about how beautiful he was, while in his shows he frequently referred to himself as "my gorgeous/fabulous/magnificent self". He didn't constantly flirt with you like he did with the cameras on TV, and while the way of speaking and acting he had adopted shone through on occasion, he mostly just acted like any other person as well. It was calming. He was pleasant company.  
He was in the middle of telling you about his first show, when a small, timid looking ghost with headphones on floated into the backstage area. "Oh........ Mettaton....... I didn't mean..... to disturb you...... but, the crowd...." Mettaton immediately jumped to his feet. "Oh my, I totally forgot the time!" Turning around to you, he apologized: "I'm so sorry, Darling. I have to go back and continue the show! You can stay back here and watch the show over this screen", he pointed at a big screen on the opposite wall that showed a live broadcast of what was going on on the stage. "I'd be very pleased if you stayed after the show, I'd love to continue our little conversation! Oh, and so you won't be lonely while you wait for me..." He winked at you. "BURGERPANTS!" Mettaton called loudly. Did he... use the speaker on his chest for that just now?  
The grumpy cat man hurried over from somewhere. "Burgerpants, you will be keeping our charming guest company until after the show. Entertain her to the best of your ability. I'll know if you don't! So you better show yourself from your best side, you hear me? ...Please." He tacked on with gritted teeth when you raised an eyebrow at his very strict tone.  
"Well, I'll be off!" And with swaying hips and clacking heels he made off into the direction of the stage, pulling the Headphone-Ghost along cheerfully. Noth without turning around once more and blowing you a kiss. What was that about not flirting? You'd take that back.

There was an awkward silence while you and Burgerpants stared at each other. He looked visibly uncomfortable, and so did you, probably. There certainly were more pleasant things than being left alone to hang out with a stranger as a socially awkward person. Wanting to be friendly, you scooted over a but and offered him the seat beside you on the sofa. He sat down on the very edge of the seat, like he was ready to jump back up again any second. 

The two of you had your eyes fixed on the screen, not talking or looking at each other. Awkward. You took a sip from your water glass while you watched Mettaton putting on his show, right as he stumbled backwards over a cable. He flailed his arms, trying to regain balance, but it didn't help and he landed right on his apple butt. You snorted very uncerimoniously and spat out your water in the process as a camera zoomed in on Mettaton's face and he stared at the cable like it had just mortally offended him, then struck a dramatic pose. The crowd roared with cries of admiration and Burgerpants next to you with laughter. You looked over at him, and when he noticed he quickly covered his mouth and looked at you wide-eyed, like he had just done something awful and was expecting punishment.  
You looked at him, questioning, while you wiped your mouth with your sleeve. "Is everything okay?" You asked.  
"I didn't mean to laugh! It just slipped out, I swear! I'm sorry!" He blurted out.  
You were confused. "Why are you apologizing? Wouldn't anyone laugh at that?"  
"Not the fangirls out there, they wouldn't..." Burgerpants grumbled. "They'd rather beat someone up for laughing at their Mr. Idol..."  
"Well I sure wouldn't. Then again, I'm not even a fangirl, in fact I didn't even want to be here at all, but my roomie dragged me along."  
Burgerpants visibly relaxed, but still looked at you suspiciously. "How'd you even get to be back here anyway?"  
Apparently he hadn't seen the broadcast of your on-stage meltdown, and you weren't too keen on letting him in on your embarassment, so you went for the evasive approach. "I wasn't feeling well and he noticed, so he took me back here." Burgerpants looked at you with an odd expression, probably questioning why you had been crying if you only felt unwell (urgh, really? couldn't you have though of anything better?), but thankfully he let it rest.


	3. Bathroom Break!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just hate using public bathrooms?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news for this fic! I just got a new phone and it has Word on it, which I didn't even have on my computer so I had my file for this fic in my sta.sh (online storage)   
> Since I like to write on the go too, I had to edit said file on mobile sometimes and this was a HUGE pain, navigating stash on mobile is honestly a nightmare.   
> Anyway this problem is resolved now so I hope to update more frequently from now on. Sorry for such a hiatus so shortly after starting the fic, I honestly don't know how this happened OTL

Awkward silence. So awkward. You didn't know how long you sat there with Burgerpants, both of you with your eyes fixed on the screen, doing everything but talking or looking at each other. The show appeared to have captured all of your attention, but in reality you were just thinking about how incredibly uncomfortable you were. You hated nothing more than awkward silence and that thick air around you where no one knew what to say.  
Well, maybe being in front of a crowd. By a little.  
More silence.  
More silence...  
...More silence.  
You hated this.

A clicking noise next to you made you jump. Your head spun around to Burgerpans, who had now lounged into the corner of the sofa and was lighting a cigarette. You turned away awkwardly. Should you tell him you didn't appreciate people smoking right beside you, especially in closed rooms like this?  
You decided against it. You didn't feel like you were in any position to tell him what to do and not to do. Instead you decided to excuse yourself for a moment and come back when he would be done smoking.  
"Excuse me, but, do you know where the bathroom is?"  
Wow. You sarcastically applauded yourself in your head. Could that question be any more stupid? He worked here, of course he'd know where the bathroom was. And how awkward was it anyway to adress someone sitting next to you, basically hanging out with you, even if involuntary, with "Excuse me"? Way too formal. Just a simple "Hey, where's the bathroom?" would've done the trick just fine. Mental slap for you.  
Burgerpants took a drag of his cigarette and very unspecifically waved in a direction. You didn't want to ask further questions as to not annoy him (and as to not breathe in any more of that damn smoke), so you figured you'd have to find it yourself.  
You walked off into the direction he had shown and noticed you'd actually have to completely leave the backstage room to get to the bathhouse for the staff and other people who were allowed backstage. A bulky security person eyed you suspiciously from top to bottom, then roughly grabbed your arm and pressed a stamp to the back of your hand. It left behind a pink star mark that said "MTT VIP". You noted that the ink sparkled. Fancy.  
Going into the women's bathroom, you noticed one of the two bathroom stalls was occupied. Great, peeing in company. You entered the free stall, let down your pants, sitting down on the (surprisingly squeaky-clean) seat... and then you waited. You wanted to wait for that other person to leave, but It didn't really seem like they were planning to anytime soon.  
There was no sound coming from your neighbor. The only sign for their presence was the shadow of theit feet that appeared to be swinging back and forth, and back and forth.  
You were starting to get frustrated.  
Back and forth, back and forth.  
Are you done yet?!

Five minutes passed without a sound. You could've heard a needle drop.  
You shifted uncomfortably.  
It was getting hard to hold it.  
"Goddamn it, just pee already!", you shouted after another minute.  
You heard a silent squeak coming from your neighbor. "I-I'm sorry!" , a shaky voice sounded from the other stall. "I just... I-..." The voice broke. Did they just sniffle? Well done, you jerk, you.  
You felt awful for lashing out like that and tried to set things right.  
"No no, it's alright. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. It's just, I don't like.. you know, doing bathroom business when there are other people around...So I was going to wait for you to leave but I was getting frustrated! Just... please hurry?" All of this came out in one jumbled sentence.  
"M-me neither... it's so embarassing." Your neighbor squeaked. Of course, you thought. You weren't the only one who was uncomfortable. You were such a hippo.  
"Okay, I have an idea.." you said. "I'll cover my ears, and you'll cover yours, and then we can both do our business, alright?" Please please please.  
"O-okay."  
You put your hands over your ears and let it go.  
Felt good.

The walk out was still awkward as hell though. You and your neighbor both exited your stalls at the same time and walked over to the sink. You discreetly eyed the short yellow lizard woman washing her hands (claws?) next to you. She was looking as well and when she realized you noticed, she sheepishly looked away. She seemed familiar somehow.  
Suddenly you remembered. You had seen her on TV a couple of times in reports about Mettaton's story. She was the one who made him! She was always really shy in interviews and visibly uncomfortable with all the cameras and microphones being held in her face.  
"Hey, aren't you Dr. Alphys, the one who made Mettaton? I've seen you on TV!", you blurted out. Because that's totally something you should say to someone who seemed just as anxious as you were.   
She blushed. "Y-yeah.. well.. I guess... that's me..." She trailed off.  
You wanted to try and make her a little bit more comfortable. "Well, I gotta say, you did a pretty great job on him!"  
She blushed even more, turning to a worryingly bright shade of orange. "Th-thank you..." She fidgeted around with her paper towel. "B-but! I shouldn't be getting all the credit, it was his idea for me to build him after all! I just- I just designed and... and made the body so... I shouldn't be getting all the credit, like..." She left the sentence unfinished and suddenly capped her hands over her mouth. "Oh god, I'm not supposed to be telling you this! Nobody is supposed to know... Well, I'm going to the bathroom! Bye!" And with that, she bolted out.   
You furrowed your brows in confusion. Say what now? How was it his idea if he wasn't built by that time?

Still slightly confused by the encounter, you made your way back to the backstage area, showing the security guard that had replaced the one from earlier the sparkling pink mark on your hand and walked back to the pink sofa. Arriving there, you took note that Burgerpants had apparently taken the opportunity and noped right outta here, not that you could really blame him. You also noticed with discontent that the smell of his smoke was still lingering in the air. You shook your head. Mettaton wasn't going to like this... You decided you didn't really have the energy to care much though and that you'd rather just sit down and enjoy the rest of the show. 

Burgerpants never came back.

About an hour and a half later, Mettaton was about wrapping up the show and you were actually almost sad. It was much more enjoyable without a squealing roomie or a crazy crowd around you.   
Now your curiosity kicked back up. Why had he asked you to stay after the show? Now that you had calmed down... would he scold you for ruining things earlier? He wouldn't, right? Anxiety was building in your stomach again and you tried to push the thought back.

A few minutes later, you saw Mettaton on the screen blowing a kiss at the crowd and making an exit, and moments later he appeared around the corner. He looked... exhausted? His hair was quite messy by now and the light from the case in his stomach seemed just a little bit dimmer than before. But at the same time he was absolutely beaming. You could tell he'd had a blast out there, and this exhausted, slightly messy look combined with the brightness of his smile.... made him look absolutely incredible and you blushed a little.   
He waved at someone and made a hand sign from a distance, then walked over to you, bright smile still on his face. But it dissipated and turned into raised eyebrows as he noticed his employees absence.   
"Where's Burgerpants?", he asked, slightly irritated.  
You decided you didn't want to expose him to the Idol's anger. "Oh, he said he was going to the bathroom and he'd be right back", you said as casually as you could. Good girl, good girl. You patted yourself on the back for trying. No stitches for you today.  
Mettaton dropped onto the couch, leaning back and closing his eyes for a second. His lips were opened slightly and his messy bair fell back and holy crap why was he so gorgeous?!  
Someone dragged a long cable over from somewhere and Mettaton leaned forward to let them plug it into a socket on his back. The tubes around his waist started sending pink lights towards his core. It kept lighting up for a brief moment with each one. Was he... charging? Fascinating. 

You tore your eyes away. Wasn't this kind of the same thing as watching him sleep? You creep.  
"So, how was your show?", you asked awkwardly.   
The beaming smile on his face returned. "Oh, it was MAGNIFICENT, my dear! The audience was WONDERFUL!..." This sent him into gushing about how much he loved getting to perform for the people, how amazing it felt for him to be on stage, how happy he was to be able to do this... You watched him, mesmerized. He was gesturing passionately and there was a glimmer in his eyes.  
You smiled. Something about his gushing made you really happy. 

"Oh right!" , he exclaimed after a while of you just listening to him, only interjecting occasionally. "I was going to ask you something..." Suddenly, he seemed flustered. Your curiosity was piqed again. What was this all about?   
"Well." He cleared his throat. „Since I brought you into such an uncomfortable situation earlier I would like to apologize properly. It was inconsiderate of me to expect you to do something like this without any warning and preparation at all.“ You interrupted. „No, no! It was all my fault, really. I mean, any other girl that was here tonight would have done anything to be in my shoes right there, and meanwhile there was me who never really wanted to be here at all in the first place… I really just came because my friend dragged me.“, you admitted. Then you internally slapped yourself. RUDE. Why would you tell a performer you never even wanted to be at his show? You were just the worst. “I mean!“, you squeaked. „I don’t mean I didn’t want to be here because I didn’t want to see your show, I wanted to, I just… I just…!“ Panic mode! Anxiety building! „I just really hate crowds.“ You murmured with tears stinging in your eyes as you looked at your feet.You just totally messed up.  
You felt a hand being placed on your shoulder and looked up, startled. You looked right into Mettaton‘s gently smiling face. „It’s okay, darling.“ He assured you.   
Somehow just hearing him say that calmed you down.  
„Now…“ he started again. „I was meaning to ask you something. As an apology,would you accept if I took you out for dinner sometime?“   
WHAT?


End file.
